The Ring Leaders Call
by web-of-truth
Summary: Batman chases the Dee Dee twins into the past. can batman return them to their own time before they destroy the future or worse;run into their grandmother. This stories includes random jester like character from all over the DC batman/justice league universe such as Harley quinn, Fun Haus,joker,Dee Dee twins ,joker mite,gaggy,the jokester,the jester and many more. please R


**The ring leaders call**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own batman I'm only using the many different television shows as a cross over for your own entertainment.

* * *

Red lights and a deafening siren was going off in the Gotham art museum. In the distance the sound of police cars howling into the starless night could be heard along with a swooshing of a certain caped hero.

"come on Dee, the cops will be here any moment."

"coming Dee."

two young teenage girls were racing through the different corridors desperately trying to find the exit having left their spray cans at the scene of the crime and a red smile and apple green hair on the Mona Lisa.

The two girls were dressed in white shoot short's, red knee high boot with matching crop top's. Their faces were painted in white paint with blush red cheeks and dark scarlet lipstick - to top it all off they were wearing shoulder length ginger wigs with a white hat.

"where do you think you're going ladies?"

The twins stopped in their tracks and reluctantly turned around to see yet another figure in an odd costume but this one was covered in skin tight black body Armour with a red bat symbol on his toned chest and pointy ears sticking out of his matching mask.

"hello B-man don't you worry about little old us..."one began.

"we were just leaving."and the other finished.

The twins began to run again; swerving around each other and bouncing of wall to gain agility and speed.

Batman began to chase them throwing bolas at their feet but in stead hitting antique vases and priceless statues;knocking them over or shattering them.

"The janitors must love you B-man"one twin mocked.

"ha ha ha , nice one Dee" the other one encouraged followed by the slapping of a high five.

They all rounded a corner and ran into an odd looking fellow in a white spandex ,full body costume; wearing steam punk goggles over his eyes and a huge clock with wires sticking out on his chest.

"NO... stay back ….you'll ruin every thing..." the man yelled before a swirling portal opened up behind him.

The twins took a side glance at each other, nodded and flipped over the odd man and into the portal; grabbing each others wrists for effect.

Their bodies looked like they were being smudged into the portal and disappeared into the black and white circle that made up the portal with a 'argh'.

* * *

"pleeeeease Mr J, it's Christmas why can't I visit my family? Break the Devil's Dishes...pretty please with a cherry on top".

A high pitched female voice laced with a Brooklyn accent bounced of the wall of an abandoned comedy theater.

"Harley girl, shut up and stop pestering me..."

"please pudd'in"

"NO, and that's my final word on this topic, now why don't you make yourself useful you pathetic dame and make me a sandwich".

"yes mista J."

The female voice belonged to a curvy young woman in her mid 20's; dressed in a black and red jester outfit with little bells on her hat that jingled when ever she dramatically moved her head. Her face was covered in white foundation and dark red lip stick, her blue eyes were hidden behind a black mask fitted just for her face so it wouldn't fall off.

The males voice belonged to a more extreme looking character with apple green hair, bleached white face and scared, rugged lips pull up by the edges to force him into and uncomfortable smile that showed off his tombstone yellow teeth. The tall, lean man was wearing a purple and green silk suite with a cheesy yellow and green spotted bow tie. His long musicians hand were slightly hidden by fingerless gloves. over all this man looked to be in his late 30's /early 40's.

"Hey mista j, why don't we invite them here?" yelled the woman from the kitchen.

"Harley girl, why do you even want to invite them? I thought you didn't like your family?."

This statement was true, Harley's mum was an controlling religions woman who forced her religion onto other people, her father was a man who has been arrested for being a con-artist and her brother was a lazy couch potato(or as Harley calls him Schmeboygah)who leeched of their mum after his wife left him with the two kids and never came back.

"you can't hate your family on Christmas puddin' , like my pa always said 'friends come and go but family is forever'".

"was that before or after he left your mother nearly bankrupt in a god awful house with two bratty children? Ha ha ha ha"

Harley just frowned at the joker laughing at his black humor while giving him his sandwich.

"Harley, if I see that facial expression on your face one more time then I will carve up your pretty little face into a more suitable expression" sadistically called the joker pulling out a switch blade while his eyes went wide with mania.

"eek" squeaked the Harlequin while running out of the room.

* * *

authors note: what does everyone think?


End file.
